Eine Nacht mit Folgen
by GreenWolf089
Summary: Ja ich war nun seid langen 11 Jahren mit ein und dem gleichen Mann zusammen. Er war der erste und bisher einzige Mann in meinen Leben und ich war bisher auch immer glücklich gewesen so wie es war. Aber in letzter Zeit erwischte ich mich dabei wie ich immer öfter darüber nach dachte ob das nun wirklich alles war ? Ob ich wirklich glücklich mit ihm war. Er tat alles für mich zeigte m


Vorwort:

Ich Entschuldige mich aufrichtig für Rechtschreibfehler … bin was einen Beta Leser angeht leider noch nicht fündig geworden.

Serenity Sicht:

komm schon das wird lustig

Drängte mich meine Freundin.

Ich weiß nicht, der Laden ist schon ziemlich teuer

Entgegnete ich während ich vor meinen Kleiderschrank stand und mir was zum anziehen raus suchte.

Jetzt sei doch nicht so, seid langem können wir mal wieder feiern gehen und vielleicht lerne ja endlich jemanden kennen

Bei den letzten Worten strahlten die grünen Augen meiner Freundin. Melli war schon sehr lange alleine, was sie wohl eher ihren Drang Mr reight zu finden zu verdanken hatte als ihrem Aussehen. Sie war mit ihren langen leicht gewellten blonden Haaren ihren tief grünen Augen , Gesichtszüge die jedem Engel Konkurrenz machen konnten und einer Figur die sich wohl jede Frau auf diesem Plantetn wünschte ein echter Männer Magnet. Aber Melli wies so ziemlich jeden ab.

Sie hatte eine ganz genaue Vorstellung davon wie ihr zukünftiger aussehen und wie er sein sollte.

Meinst du das dein Traummann nun endlich gebacken wurde ?

Fragte ich sie sarkastisch und bekam gleich ein bösen Blick zugeworfen

Nun wir können ja nicht alle so ein Glück haben wie du und schon mit zarten 15 Jahren den Mann unseres Lebends finden. Im ernst ich werde bald 28 es wird Zeit das ich endlich Den einen finde

Gab sie zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust.

Ich senkte meinen Blick und meine Gedanken fingen an sich selbständig zu machen. Ja ich war nun seid langen 11 Jahren mit ein und dem gleichen Mann zusammen. Er war der erste und bisher einzige Mann in meinen Leben und ich war bisher auch immer glücklich gewesen so wie es war. Aber in letzter Zeit erwischte ich mich dabei wie ich immer öfter darüber nach dachte ob das nun wirklich alles war ? Ob ich wirklich glücklich mit ihm war. Er tat alles für mich zeigte mir nun seid 11 Jahren jeden Tag aufs neue das ich die Frau bin die er liebte. Ich brauchte mir nie Sorgen machen das er mich betrügen könnte oder der gleichen, jede andere Frau würde wahrscheinlich denken das ich einen Knall haben musste um diese scheinbar perfekte Beziehung in Frage zu stellte und ja ich fühlte mich schrecklich deswegen.

Mit einen Oberteil in der Hand stand ich Gedanken versunken vor meinen Schrank und erschreckte kurz als meine Freundin sanft ihre Hand auf meine Schulter legte

Ses ist alles okay?

Den Spitznamen Ses hat sie mir glaube ich vor knapp 6 Jahren verpasst als sie meinen Namen im voll trunkenen Zustand nicht mehr aussprechen konnte und seither hielt dieser sich hartnäckig.

Hmm ?

Ich hatte ihre Frage akustisch nicht verstanden

ob alles okay ist , du wirkst so als wenn dich etwas belastet

Wiederholte sie ihre Frage.

Nein, nein es ist alles okay

Log ich und versuchte sie überzeugend an zu lächeln. Sie musterte mich einen Moment eindringlich

Das Oberteil möchtest du aber nicht wirklich im Mercey tragen oder ?

Wechselte sie zum Glück das Thema. Ich schaute abwechselnd zu ihr und dem Oberteil in meiner Hand

Warum ? Was stimmt damit nicht?

Ich verstand ihren Einwand nicht. Das Besagte Oberteil war ein schwarzes Tanktop auf der in Weißer Schrift Vorsicht Biest stand.

Das geht gar nicht wir gehen ins Mercey und nicht in einer von deinen Rocker Absteigen

Ich schaute sie etwas empört an

Bitte was ?!

Das Mercey war ein sehr exklusiver Club in den man Hauptsächlich eher wohlhabende Menschen fand.

Süße sei nicht sauer aber du kannst ins Mercey nicht in Rocker Kluft gehen. Mach mal Platz da!

Mit diesen Worten schob Melli mich von meinen Schrank weg.

Hoch Ses wir müssen mal ganz dringend neue Klamotten kaufen

Das sehe ich ganz anders , ich bin mit meinen Anziehsachen sehr zufrieden

Sagte ich schnippisch und setzte mich auf mein Bett.

Melli und ich unterschieden uns stark in unseren look. Sie war eher elegant Schick und stilvoll gekleidet , ich hingegen hatte mich über die Jahre stark verändert.

Ich habe mein eher nichts sagend Mauerblümchen Outfit vor Jahren abgelegt und bin immer mehr in der Rocker sezene gerutscht. Leder Jacken Jeans Hosen Tops und Lederriemen füllten eher mein Schrank als Röcke und Kleider. Über die Jahre hatten auch Tattoos ihren Weg auf meiner Haut gefunden. An meiner rechten Hals Seite schmückten engelsflügel diesen. An meinen rechten Arm von Schulter Abwärts bis zum Handgelenk erstreckte sich ein großes Tattoo. Es war hauptsächlich ein kunsttrick aus Rosen in der Mitte des Motives kam eine schöne Frau mit geschlossenen Augen zum Vorschein . Auf dem linken Handrücken befand sich eine Sonne die aus vielen kleinen verspielten schnörkelein bestand und aussah wie ein sehr aufwendiges Mandalar. Ich liebte sie und war mir auch ziemlich sicher das noch ein paar dazu kommen würden.

Meine Haara trug ich auch anders als früher. Der Pony war nicht mehr da , mein Scheitel war eher links und die Haare vielen locker über die rechte Seite. Oft flechtete ich sie zu einen langen Zopf der dann über meine rechte Schulter nach vorne viel , paar einzelne Strähnen lagen frei. Vom Wesen her hatte ich mich auch etwas verändert. Nicht mehr ganz so naive und auch sah ich nicht mehr alles so friedlich wie früher.

Meine Güte hier gibt es ja nichts

Meckerte meine Freundin und seufzte unzufrieden.

oh was ist denn das ?

Mit diesen Worten holte sie eine Kiste aus meinen Schrank die ich ganz weit hinten verstaut hatte.

Melli lass die zu!

Ich sprang von meinen Bett und wollte verhindern das sie die Kiste öffnete doch ich war zu langsam.

Uhhh das ist doch was

Grinste sie mich an und hielt mir den Inhalt der Kiste vor mein Gesicht

vergiss es !

Wehrte ich direkt ab und schob ihre Hand in der sie das Objekt hielt von mir weg.

Ses stell dich nicht so an das ist wunderschön woher hast das denn?

Hab ich vor 3 Jahren zum Jahrestag geschenkt bekommen , hatte es aber bis jetzt nicht ein al an und habe dies auch nicht vor !

Dieses Kleid ist perfekt ! Komm schon

Sie hielt mir erneut das kurze weiße Chiffon Kleid vor die Nase.

Na schön , wirst ja doch nicht aufhören zu nerven

Stöhnte ich genervt schnappte mir das Kleid und verschwand kurz ins neben Zimmer.

Ich bin sicher das wird der Hammer!

hörte ich meine Freundin vor Aufregung japsen.

Nun stand ich im Nebenraum zwängte mich in dieses Stück Stoff. Das Kleid war auf der rechten Seite Ärmellos Die Linke Seite hatte einen breiten Träger der durchsichtig war und mit kleinen Steinchen verziert wurde. Von der Tailie Abwärts war ein breiter Streifen der aus dem gleichen durchsichtigen Stoff bestand wie der Träger und mit eben den gleichen Steinchen verziert war. Er fing Links knapp unter Brust an und hörte rechts knapp über die Hüfte wieder auf. Verzweifelt versuchte ich das kleid etwas tiefer zu ziehen da dieses mitte Oberschenkel bereits aufhörte

Na mit Bücken oder gar laufen ist dann wohl nichts mehr

Sagte ich zu mir selber und gab auf.

Ich betrat wieder das Schlafzimmer und war noch dabei das Kleid etwas zurecht zu zupfen als ich eine mir sehr bekannte Stimme vernahm

Wow Bab du bist der Wahnsinn!

Tristan ? Ich dachte du wolltest schon lange unterwegs sein ?

Fragte ich meinen Freund überrascht. Tristan grinste kam auf mich zu und umfasste meine Hüfte

Gut das ich was vergessen habe sonst hätte ich diesen Anblick verpasst

Er zog mich näher zu sich heran und küsste mich begierig

Soll ich euch kurz alleine lassen

Unterbrach uns Melli

ich hätte nichts dagegen

Hauchte Tristan und wollte mich erneut küssen. Ich wich dem Kuss aber aus und gab ihn ein Klaps auf seine Schulter

hör auf damit

Sagte ich spielerisch.

Du kommst zu spät

Belehrte ich ihn kurz darauf

Dein Bruder stirbt nicht wenn er paar Minuten warten muss

Entgegnete er mir und streichelte mir über meine Wange.

Ich sagte darauf nichts sondern schaute ihn nur etwas strenger an.

Teistan hatte sich zu früher kaum verändert , natürlich ist auch er älter und reifer geworden aber im Grunde war er optisch und vom Wesen her immer noch der selbe Tristan von damals.

Ich bin ja schon wieder weg. Und pass du mir gut auf meine Freundin auf

Die letzten Worte richtete er an Melli die ihm freundlich anlächelte

Aber selbst verständlich

Gab sie als Antwort. Tristan gab mir ein Kuss auf die Stirn

ich fahre dann jetzt wieder

Ich umarmte ihn

Grüße mir Mai und Joey ganz lieb

natürlich

Er küsste mich noch einmal nickte Melli zum Abschied zu und verließ die Wohnung.

Joey und Mai wohnten seid 3 Jahren nicht mehr in Domino darduch sahen wir die zwei nur noch selten. Einmal im jahr trafen Joey Tristan und Yugi sich und hielten so die Freundschaft aufrecht.

Wie lange ist er eigentlich weg?

Fragte Melli mich

Er bleibt eine Woche bei Joey

Antwortete ich ihr während ich wieder versuchte das Kleid etwas runter zu ziehen

Oh schafft ihr das denn solange voneinander getrennt zu sein ?

Lachte sie neckisch

Um ganz ehrlich zu sein freue ich mich sogar auf paar Tage steumfrei

ohh ehrlich? Warum den das ?

Fragte Melli mich etwas überrascht. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern

Weis nicht ist halt so. Können wie dann los?

Sie schaute mich etwas skeptisch an während ich mir die weißen Pumps anzog , lächelte aber schließlich wieder

Ja kann los gehen !

Wir schnappten unsere Jacken und machten uns auf ins mercey.

Seto Sicht:

Dezent genervt massierte ich mir mit Daumen und Zeige Finger den Nasenrücken , während Mokuba mit gefalteten Händen und einen "ich bin doch immer noch dein kleiner Bruder also hab mich lieb" Blick anschaute.

Biiiiiitte Seto bitte bitte bitte biiiiiiiiite

Flehte er und viel vor meinen Bürotisch hinter dem ich saß auf die Knie

Mokuba lass den Schwachsinn!

Knurrte ich

Erst wenn du ja sagst

Gab er zurück und schaute mich entschlossen an.

Wenn ich ihn so ansah war ich immer wieder aufs neue erstaunt wie groß er war und wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Mokuba war letzten Monat 20 Jahre alt geworden fast genauso groß wie ich selbst und verdiente sein eigenes Geld.

Seine lange Löwen Mähne musste vor paar Jahren einen modernen kurz haarschnitt weichen. EInzig seine Augen die noch genauso groß und ausdrucksstark waren wie früher ließen mich noch den kleinen Jungen sehen der eins war.

Eintritt ist ab 20 und das bin ich nun endlich !

Dann geh doch hin

Sagte ich ohne jegliche Emotion und tat so als wenn ich etwas wichtiges auf meinen Laptop zu lesen hätte.

Alleine ist es doch doof , und meine Freunde sind 18 oder 19 die dürfen noch nicht. Seto bitte bitte komm mit ein Abend mal entspannen tut dir auch mal ganz gut du hart arbeitender Alter Mann

Jetzt sah ich ihn wirklich böse an

ich bin 27 und kein alter Mann! Und mal davon ab wie sollte ich in einer lauten und vorallem vollen Diskothek bitte entspannen ?!

Schnaubte ich und sah wie Mokuba mich schlichtend an lächelte

Sorry Seto natürlich bist du nicht alt und naja man könnte tatsächlich Spaß in einer Diskothek haben und nette Menschen kennen lernen

Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und musste kurz schmunzeln

Nette Menschen kennen lernen ? ja ist schon klar weil ich so Kontakt freudig bin?

Ich war nach wie vor nicht sonderlich scharf darauf mit anderen Menschen zu interagieren , es war zwar nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie früher und war ich auch nicht mehr gleich so abweisend und überheblich wie damals aber im Grunde bevorzugte ich immer noch die stille und die Einsamkeit.

ohhh man komm schon sei doch nicht so ein Spielverdeber

Jammerte mein Bruder der inzwischen wieder aufgestanden war.

Außerdem gehen wir ins Mercey das ist erstens eine Diskothek der extra Klasse und zweitens haben die da eine maximal Anzahl an Besuchern , ist diese erreicht kommt da auch keiner mehr rein. Uuuuund drittens...

Er machte eine Pause und beugte sich zu mir runter da ich immer noch in meinen Stuhl saß und ihn skeptisch ansah

hast du es mir versprochen

Ich rollte mit den Augen

Das war vor 3 Jahren!

Ist doch egal wann versprochen ist versprochen, und du hast damals gesagt sobald ich 20 bin gehen wir dahin !

Er grinste siegessicher und sah mich eindringlich an. Ich seufzte einmal schwer eher ich sagte

Na schön ….

Mokuba jubelte klatschte in die Hände und führte sowas wie einen Tanz auf , zu diesen Zeitpunkt bereute ich meine Entscheidungen schon.

Das kann ja was werden

Mach dem ich innerhalb von 10 Minuten mich umgezogen hatte stand ich in der Küche und schenkte mir einen Kaffee ein. Ich hatte ein weißes Hemd an was ich bis zu den Ellenbogen umgekrempelt hatte und die ersten zwei Knöpfe am Hals offen ließ. Über den Hemd trug ich eine schwarze Weste , dazu eine dunkel blaue Jeans und einen braunen leder Gürtel. Ich wollte gerade einen Schluck aus der Tasse nehmen als ich einen etwas groberen Klaps auf den Rücken bekam

MAN Mokuba was soll der Mist?!

Keifte ich ihn an und konnte gerade so verhindern das der Kaffee verschüttete.

Sehen wir nicht einfach geil aus !

Sagte er drehte und präsentierte sich mir von sich selbst überzeugt.

Mein Bruder hatte ein schlichtes schwarzes Sakko an darunter trug er ein weißes T-Shirt und eine schwarze Jeans. Ein eher schlichtes einfaches Outfit was ihm aber zugegeben ausgezeichnet stand.

Teinkst du schon wieder Kaffee? Dein ganzes Blut ist sicher schon durch Kaffee ersetzt worden

Er deutet auf meine Tasse.

Bist du fertig ?

Fragte ich ohne auf seine Bemerkung bezüglich meines Kaffee Konsums ein zu gehen.

Ja es kann los gehen , das wird so mega !

Freute er sich wie ein kleines Kind.

Ich schnappte mir die Auto Schlüssel meines Mercedes-Maybach 6 in einen tief rot und ging zusammen mit Mokuba in die große Gerage. Ich wollte gerade einsteigen als Mokuba etwas sagte

Darf ich fahren ?

Ich Grinste ihn an und machte eine Bewegung als wolle ich ihm die Schlüssel zu werfen.

Na klar

Wirklich ?

Jauchste er schon vor Glück und machte sich zum fangen bereit.

Spinnst Du im Leben nicht!

Lachte ich und stieg in das Auto. Mein Bruder tat es mir gleich und schaute mich beleidigt an

Das war gemein

Grummelte er während er sich anschnalte.

Als ob ich dich mein Auto fahren lasse , wenn ich immer sehe wie du mit deinem unterwegs bist. Spar schön dann kannst du dir vielleicht auch mal so ein Auto kaufen

Haha sehr witzig als ob ich jemals so viel verdienen würde

Meinte Mokuba patzig und ließ sich in den Sitz sinken.

Mokuba arbeitete seid 3 Jahren in einer Firma die Software entwickelte und hatte sich von Auszubildenen direkt zum Abteilungsleiter hoch gearbeitet. Ich hatte ihn natürlich damals angeboten bei mir zu arbeiten aber das lehnte er ab , er wolle etwas aus eigener Kraft erreichen und nicht den Großen Bruder Bonus haben.

Ich ließ den Motor an und wir begaben uns auf dem Weg zum Mercey.

Fort setzung folgt …


End file.
